Imbued
by Moosey Muffin
Summary: Everything around me is imbued with memory. From the red and white hat that sits proudly on my shelf to the smallest of my various trinkets.  Pokeshipping


**A/N: So here's another one shot, but I'm thinking of putting a serial story (or at least a very long one shot) up soon…just have to get all the details straight. Enormous thanks to everyone who favorited my last story, and even more to those who reviewed! I hope the brevity of this one will not disappoint. Lastly, but certainly not least, I owe my undying gratitude to my beta, ravengal. I'm very appreciative of the time she took to read and correct this.**

Imbued

Everything around me is imbued with memory. From the red and white hat that sits proudly on my shelf to the smallest of my various trinkets. Lately, just walking into my room sends me spiraling into the proverbial whirlpool of emotion and memory. I admit it sounds cheesy, but I can't help myself. It's been six years and five weeks since we parted ways, and I'm still enthralled by the idea of spending even five minutes with him. It's not like I haven't tried to see other people. I go on dates only to find that I'd rather watch those silly Pokémon Planet documentaries on the social interactions of Magikarp than pay attention to my date… happens every time. I get downright fidgety.

I've come to accept the fact that there's only one person who can my heart flutter like a giggly schoolgirl's. Unfortunately, that person is my best friend and practically asexual. He can hardly focus for two minutes on anything not directly involving pokémon, but I keep waiting and hoping that will change. Needless to say, I've been waiting a while…very patiently, I might add. I'll be turning twenty in May and I've never gone past kissing and holding hands with any guy. Even though I've never even kissed _him_ I have to believe that after all this time he might be the one for me. After all, I don't think I'm the type of girl to spend so long pining after anyone other than the real thing.

I glance over at the thing I prize most: that red and white hat. But it's not just any hat, it's _his_ hat; the one he gave me to remember him by. Just picking it up fills my head with phantoms of arguments, campsites, and countless hours lost in the woods. The most important event that it symbolizes, however is its delivery. A small smile played at my lips as I thought of how absurd our meeting had been. Ash had just come home for a brief rest before his adventure in the Sinnoh region, and decided to pay me a visit. Of course, I had no idea of any of this and almost couldn't believe I saw him standing in my doorway. As usual, we got off to a bad start, but the look in his eyes when he gave me that hat changed everything. It was as if he not only understood my feelings, but sincerely returned them. It was only a fleeting thing, but I'll cherish that memory for the rest of my life.(*)

It's times like this that always make me wonder whether he still has my gift, and if he does, if he reminisces about these things too? He's been off traveling with other girls for so long, what if he has forgotten me completely? I can feel my heart become heavier with each passing thought. _It's only natural, one day on his journey girls will begin to peak his interest and he'll fall for someone closer to him than me. And then what? Will he ever visit me? Ever think of me? And what if that's not good enough?_

I can't stop the sigh in my chest from escaping my lips. _I'm pathetic…_No, I just have to be strong. As long as I keep believing there might still be a chance for an "us," then I can continue to be brave in the face of these doubts. It's not as if I'm the most beautiful girl on the planet, but I clean up well…I don't have a lot of time on my hands because of the gym, but I'd spend every minute of my free time with him, and I might not be as good of a trainer as he is, but I'm good enough to provide a challenge (which is a pretty nice accomplishment since he's in line to be the next Pokémon Master). It's not so ridiculous that he could fall in love with me, or at least like me. We _did_ have so many adventures and memories together, and he _does_ call me when he can. It's not as if he calls at every Pokémon Center or even every three, but it's enough to keep me in suspense.

I just wish I could let him know how I feel, but it's impossible. There's just too much to risk. What if I tell him and he freaks out and never calls again? I couldn't stand for our friendship to be ruined because I spewed my unwanted feelings all over him.

Just then, the video phone rang loudly from my kitchen. My heart began seizing in my chest and, as I dashed out of the room, I tried hopelessly to rid my face of its new crimson glow. In this one profoundly beautiful moment, my doubts were stricken lifeless and impotent, and my mind was washed clean of all its incessant, nagging contaminates. It was the thing I was always looking forward to: these blissful few minutes I would spend in conversation. During them my cares fell from me like dead skin and vanished into nothingness. The only thing that mattered was that for this brief instant, our thoughts were synonymous:

He wanted to see me too.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, and for those of you wondering what the hell I was talking about here (*)….looks like you'll have to wait for my next one shot! Another thanks to ravengal for sparking the idea =]**


End file.
